La obsesion de Carilise Cullen
by ayumiku 24
Summary: HISTORIA COMPLETA. Cuando un vampiro ama, lo hace por toda la eternidad. Pero que ocurre cuando la persona que cree amar no es la correcta. Ellos han estado juntos por casi 100 años, han vivido muchas cosas y pensaron que la eternidad la compartirían. Hasta que una pelirroja ojigris entra en la vida de Carilise.
1. Chapter 1

**CREPUSCULO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES AJENOS A ELLA**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO**

**CHICOS Y CHICAS ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA! ME ESFUERZO DEMASIADO EN ELLA ASI QUE NO LA COPIEN SEAN ORIGINALES SI NO LO HACEN ME PONDRE TRISTE Y YA NO ACTUALIZARE Y ELIMINARE CUENTAS OKI**

**Hola de nuevo mis adorados lectores les traigo una nueva historia con Carilise como prota espero les guste este primer episodio, disfrútenlo**

**CAPITULO 1: JAZMÍN CON UN TOQUE DE FRAMBUESAS**

Parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su vista, observó a su alrededor y por el ligero dolor en su brazo izquierdo producto del suero conectado y la pesadez de su cuerpo supo que se encontraba en el hospital.

Estaba confundida, pero los recuerdos de lo que había pasado golpearon su mente, su respiración se agito, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un doctor el cual la vio con una ligera sonrisa.

No supo porque se tranquilizó, tal vez fue esa calma que el emanaba, o quizás esos hermosos ojos que extrañamente eran de un color dorado como sí fueran oro líquido, o pudo ser esa increíble belleza no lo sabía pero la calmo.

-cómo se siente, señorita Jordan?- le pregunto el mientras se acercaba con su expediente en las manos

Su voz la sorprendió, era tan hermosa y dulce como el ligero repiquetear de una campana, su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve color carmin.

-a... adolorida-respondió incapaz de decir algo más

-es natural, su condición era muy crítica cuando llegó, pero no se preocupe ahora está estable

-doctor Cullen lo necesitan en recepción -dijo una enfermera que entró a la habitación

-está bien gracias Mary -respondió -volveré en un momento compermiso - dijo a su paciente y salió siguiendo a la enfermera

Con dificultad se sentó en la cama y recargo su espalda en una almohada, el objeto que tenía en su nariz la molesto, así que rápidamente se lo quitó.

Suspiro frustrada, odiaba los hospitales desde que su abuela murió en uno.

Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que Carilise había regresado, hasta que el le hablo.

-no debe quitárselo es necesario- dijo el y se acerco a ella para colocarlo de nuevo en su nariz

Su tacto frío la sobresalto, el al darse cuenta retiró la mano rápidamente.

-cuando podré irme?- pregunto después de unos minutos

-aún no, debe permanecer en observación sería peligroso arriesgarse

-genial como no tengo nada mejor que hacer -susurro irónicamente y el sonrió divertido

-su condición es bastante buena, regresare mañana y le haré un chequeo

-parece que estaré recluida aquí por un tiempo, así que doc no me hable de usted no estoy tan vieja, dígame Eli

-de acuerdo Eli, bueno te veré mañana trata de descansar- dijo y con una ligera inclinación sonrisa salió de nuevo

Llevaba 2 semanas en esa cama de hospital, y estaba segura que sí seguía ahí se volvería loca, por eso cuando anocheció y vio que todo estaba completamente silencioso, se quitó todos los cables que la tenían conectada a esos aparatos, se levanto de la cama y salió, al pasar cerca de un pequeño cuarto vio que eran los casilleros del personal, entró y tomo unos tenis blancos que habían ahí y un pans y sudadera azules, cuando término de cambiarse camino a recepción y vio que la enfermera de guardia se había quedado dormida, sonrió y rápidamente salió del hospital, al fin era libre.

Una hora antes recibió una llamada del hospital pidiéndole que fuera pues había una paciente en estado crítico y era urgente que la operarán, estaba a escasos metros del quirófano cuando un embriagador aroma de jazmín con frambuesas lo inundo, se detuvo sorprendido, era imposible, no podía sucederle justo ahora que debía operar, necesitaba controlarse era necesario, reunió todo su autocontrol y entró, cuando la operación término fue a cambiarse rápidamente y sin dudar salió del hospital rumbo al bosque, necesitaba cazar, cuando su sed estuvo controlada regreso a su casa debía analizar la situación.

Regreso al hospital a los dos días, debía revisar a la chica.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se detuvo unos segundos e inhalo profundamente ese dulce aroma, escucho que se removía un poco así que decidió entrar.

Ella lo miraba ligeramente sorprendida, era una chica de 22 años, su largo cabello rojo estaba completamente enmarañado y sus hermosos ojos grises le infundieron la fuerza que necesitaba para controlarse.

-cómo se siente señorita Jordan?- pregunto y se acercó a ella, sonrió al ver sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

-a.. adolorida- respondió nerviosa

-es natural, su condición era muy crítica cuando llegó, pero no se preocupe ahora está estable- le dijo para tranquilizarla

Momentos después una enfermera entro cuando le dio el mensaje, se disculpó con la pelirroja y salió a la recepción, se dio prisa pues algo dentro de el lo obligaba a regresar con la chica, cuando volvió observo que ella estaba sentada en la cama, sonrió internamente al verla con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Las últimas dos semanas la visito diariamente "para hacerle un chequeo", sin darse cuenta comenzó a acostumbrarse a su presencia y a su aroma, ahora comprendía perfectamente la obsesión que Edward tenía con Bella cuando esta era humana.

Elizabeth le parecía completamente única, era un chica directa y sincera, eran pocas veces cuando se mostraba tímida y cuando lo hacía le encantaba ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y más porque sabía que el era el causante.

No se dio cuenta que comenzó a distanciarse de Esme, pero su familia si lo noto, aun así nadie sabía porque menos Edward pues en sus pensamientos solo veía que estaba preocupado por todos los pacientes que tenía, así que a pesar de que casi todo el tiempo lo pasaba en el hospital, nadie dijo nada pues sabían que el trabajo que ejercía era muy absorbente.

Carilise llego como de costumbre a la habitación de la pelirroja, pero el aroma era menos fuerte, frunció el ceño y entro, no había nadie, se acercó a la cama y sobre la almohada vio una nota:

"Lo siento doc pero nunca me han gustado los hospitales, perdón por irme así, pero no se preocupe me siento de maravilla, gracias por todo.

Elli"

-se fue, tal vez era necesario para que me diera cuenta que esto que siento está mal- pensó al darse cuenta de lo que comenzaba a sentir

Apretó ligeramente la nota y la guardo en su bata blanca y salió.

- es mejor asi- se repitió a si mismo para convencerse de ello

**que tal? espero que les haya gustado, perdon si es corto pero este es el prologo por esi decirlo jejeje**

**no olviden comentar ok? bueno nos vemos luego chau!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: DISTURBIO**

-YA LES DIJE QUE YO NO FUI!- grito la chica mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus dos manos

-tiene pruebas?- pregunto perspicazmente un hombre de cabello negro que la veía fijamente

-pruebas?-pregunto irónicamente -estuve en el hospital

-no quiera engañarnos señorita Jordan- dijo otro hombre de cabello canoso mientras comenzaba a leer unas hojas que tenía en un folder azul- según su declaración de alguna forma logró escapar y llegar al pueblo de Forks, sin contar que estaba herida mortalmente y que casualmente estamos en Seattle

-se que suena increíble, pero es cierto no tengo idea de cómo llegué hasta ahí, tal vez fue por el shock en el que estaba

-claro lo que diga -respondió el primero en tono burlón -su historia es muuuy creíble sobre todo la parte en la que menciona que por 2 semanas el doctor que la atendió parecía un modelo europeo

-e... es cierto- respondió roja de vergüenza

-claro claro

-sí no me quieren creer es su problema, que quieren que haga? que admita que yo asesine al novio de mi vecina -dijo en un tono irónico y furioso a la vez

-ja! lo admitió, fíchala y encierra- dijo el detective de cabello oscuro con voz triunfante

-QUEEE?!- grito aterrada

-am disculpen detectives -dijo una voz femenina mientras entraba -he llamado al hospital de Forks, para preguntar por el médico que dice que la atendió y pues en realidad existe y ha accedido a venir a constar que la señorita Jordan estuvo 2 semanas hospitalizada

-estas segura?

-por supuesto llegara en un par de horas -dijo y salió

-ja! se los dije no estoy loca- celebró la chica

-pues mientras ese médico no corrobore su testimonio no puede marcharse

-eh?

-bien sígame

Bufo molesta y se dejó guiar hasta una de las sillas cerca de la entrada, un oficial se acercó y saco unas esposas fijando su mano derecha a la silla para que no escapara.

**POV ESME**

Algo ha cambiado pero no se qué el se ha vuelto distante y reservado.

Las pocas veces que me mira se que no es a mí a quién mira realmente, los abrazos desaparecieron también, y los besos ahora sólo son en la mejilla.

Edward no ha leído nada diferente en sus pensamientos, pero Alice se que vio algo, aunque también se que no me dirá nada.

La última vez que me miro con amor y me beso con pasión fue hace 19 días, cuando regreso del hospital el Carilise que amo cambio.

-me pregunto sí llegara tarde de nuevo? -susurro mientras me acerco a la puerta de la casa blanca pero por alguna razón me detengo

-no lo se -dice Edward de pronto desde dentro de la casa -no hay nada diferente en su mente

-y tú Jasper?- pregunta Bella

-sus sentimientos cambian constantemente, sólo siente tristeza, preocupación y dolor, además...

-qué?- pregunto Rosalie

-cuando el está cerca de Esme...

-shh!- dice Emmett, seguramente se percató de mi presencia, bien es inútil seguir afuera

-hola chicos -saludo al entrar y todos me miran nerviosos

-hola que tal te fue en la tienda de antigüedades?- me pregunta Alice

-maravilloso, encontré un hermoso librero de caoba del siglo 19 lo traerán pasado mañana

-oh genial -dice Rosalie

-am Esme iremos a cazar Carilise llamó no debe tardar porque no lo esperas? -me pregunta Jasper

-claro

-Nessie está en su habitación, nosotros no tardaremos- dijo Edward y en un parpadeo todos desaparecieron

En el piso de arriba resuena una canción la cual casualmente expresa mi situación, aunque es de origen oriental, vaya Nessie tiene gustos peculiares, me acerco a un sofá y me siento a esperarlo, mientras esa extraña canción coreana aún suena.

_No recuerdo como solías mirarme_

_O tu cálido y cómodo abrazo_

_En algún punto, no llegamos a intentar conocernos el uno al otro_

_O siquiera querer hacerlo_

_Nuestros aspectos cambiantes_

_Fueron tan fríos que ni siquiera se podían tocar_

_Dentro de las agotadora indiferencia_

_No podía hacer nada y me odiaba más a mí misma por eso_

_No me mirabas a los ojos_

_No leías a mi corazón_

_Te alejaste de mi tristeza_

_"Te amo" - ¿esas palabras fueron suficientes?.. _

La puerta se abre y por ella entra Carilise.

-llegas temprano -digo emocionada, me acerco a el pero me abraza torpemente y cuando intentó juntar mis labios con los de el gira su rostro y el beso se queda en el aire- hay una obra nueva en New York sería maravilloso que fuéramos juntos

-lo lamento, pero debo ir a Seattle

-Seattle?-pregunto muy sorprendida

-recibí una llamada, quieren que corrobore que una paciente mía estuvo hospitalizada, porque no vas con las chicas?

-pero...

-lo siento pero esto es importante

Antes de que me diera cuenta desapareció y a los 2 minutos aparece de nuevo frente a mí pero ahora la ropa que lleva es más casual y lleva un portafolio.

-llegaré mañana, cuídate- me dice con el rostro iluminado y después de besar mi frente desaparece

_No lo sabía al principio, pensé que sólo estabas ocupado_

_Tus llamadas y nuestras citas disminuyeron_

_Entiendo que regresarás si es que te espero_

_Pero entre más lo hago, más te alejas_

_Estoy para aquí en el mismo lugar_

_Pero te desvaneces y ya no te puedo ver_

_Ya no sé cuál es el camino de regreso_

_Así que ven aquí, apresúrate y sálvame_

_No me mirabas a los ojos_

_No leías a mi corazón_

_Te alejaste de mi tristeza_

_"Te amo" - ¿esas palabras fueron suficientes?_

_En el día en que todo terminó en un rápido momento_

_Después de terminar todo, me di cuenta de que estaba realmente sola_

_¿En realidad estás llorando como un tonto? ¿Acaso crees que se ha acabado?_

_En verdad no puedo pensar ahora en nada más_

_No me mirabas a los ojos_

_No leías a mi corazón_

_Te alejaste de mi tristeza_

_"Te amo" - tal vez sólo quería escuchar esas palabras… _

Mis peores temores poco a poco afloran, pero me niego, no permitiré que este amor desaparezca, no me rendiré.

**FIN POV ESME**

**POV CARILISE**

Conduzco lo más rápido que las leyes de tráfico me permiten, estos últimos 5 días han sido difíciles desde que ella huyó del hospital, este sentimiento lo había tenido con Esme pero no con tanta intensidad.

Estaba dispuesto a olvidar esto, pero entonces recibo una llamada donde me piden presentarme en la jefatura 17 de Seattle, al parecer no le creen que estuvo hospitalizada, después de un par de horas llegó, al bajar del mercedes su dulce aroma me recibe, entró a la jefatura y cuando logró encontrarla la veo sentada en una silla, pero está esposada, cuando me ve se sorprende y al instante siguiente se sonroja.

-así que estas en problemas?- le pregunto cuando me siento al lado de ella

-algo así doc

-Carilise

-eh?

-me pediste que te llamará Eli, así que yo te pido que me llames por mi nombre

Voltea a verme y me analiza con la mirada unos segundos, logrando que me ponga ligeramente ansioso.

-ok -responde al fin

-usted es el doctor Cullen?- me pregunta una oficial muy sorprendida y yo sólo sonrió, y sin querer la deslumbro- por favor venga conmigo para tomar su testimonio

-por supuesto, en seguida vuelvo- le susurro a Eli y ella asiente

Los detectives que están sentados frente a mí me miran de reojo varias veces como sí aún dudaran que estoy ahí.

-entonces usted es el doctor Cullen- me dice el detective de cabello grisáceo

-así es, he traído su expediente fechado y la hoja de la operación a la que fue sometida para que puedan verificar- le respondo mientras del portafolio saco un sobre amarillo y se los entregó

-está bien doctor, con esto confirma el paradero de la señorita Jordan, eliminándola también como principal sospechosa, disculpe las molestias y por hacerlo venir hasta aquí

-no se preocupe, me alegra haber sido de ayuda

-ahora- dice el otro detective- no queremos que la señorita Jordan corra peligro además por lo que pudimos ver aún está lastimada entonces...

-la llevare conmigo al hospital de Forks y enviare aquí un documento para constar su estadía ahí hasta que esto termine -les digo adivinando sus pensamientos

-bien pueden irse, Smith libera a la chica- ordena a un oficial

Cuando regreso junto a ella la veo aburrida y cuando le quitan las esposas se levanta de la silla de un brinco.

-pff!, gracias por ayudarme doc, que diga Carilise

-no hay problema, bueno es tarde hay que irnos

-irnos?- pregunta sorprendida

-sí, los detectives me pidieron que permanecieras en Forks hasta que todo acabara- respondo y ella asiente comprendiendo- ah y por cierto yo seré responsable de ti así que tendré que cuidarte

-QUEE?!- grita sorprendida y yo sólo puedo sonreír mientras me pierdo en el claro gris de sus ojos

**FIN POV CARILISE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cero comentarios **

**Estado: Deprimida **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo. **

**CAPITULO 3: OK LO ADMITO ME GUSTA**

**POV ELI**

-entonces me dirás que sucedió?- me pregunta

Oh por todos lo sagrado de este mundo había olvidado lo hermosa y sensual que es su voz.

-es una larga historia -respondo desviando la mirada

-tenemos tiempo

-pff de acuerdo, pues resulta que una vecina haría una pequeña reunión y me invitó, pero como su novio no anda bueno andaba en buenos pasos, ese día alguien se colo y pues lo mató pero como habían testigos debía eliminarlos, a mi me hirió gravemente y lo último que recuerdo es que salí corriendo y pues luego desperté en el hospital

-oh vaya sí es complicado, no recuerdas al que te atacó?

-nop

-tus padres deben estas sumamente preocupados -dice en un tono preocupado

-no, ellos murieron en un accidente

-lo siento no importa, entonces a donde me llevara?- pregunto para cambiar de tema

-regresaras al hospital

-ja sí como no cuando el infierno se congele

-me parece que no te gustan los hospitales

-creo que es más que obvio Carilise, no hay otro lugar a donde pueda ir?

-no, puedes quedarte en el hospital por hoy y mañana, hasta que te encuentre donde puedes quedarte

-de acuerdo

El resto del camino permanecemos en silencio, un par de horas después llegamos al hospital, el me registra de nuevo y me lleva a la misma habitación donde me había estado quedando.

-supongo que es todo- digo para cortar el silencio y el sólo asiente

La forma intensa con la que me mira me obliga a clavar la vista en el suelo y siento como la sangre sube a mis mejillas.

-vendrás mañana?- pregunto, mierda eso fue muy directo

-por supuesto- responde con su melodiosa voz

Siento su mano levantar mi barbilla y a pesar de que está usando guantes de piel negros, se siente extrañamente fría, me sonríe y me deja atontada.

-es un alivio verte de regreso -susurra aliviado

Su dulce aliento golpea mi rostro y yo sólo parpadeo confundida, que acaba de pasar?

-y... yo

-te veré mañana descansa

Asientó aún confundida y el sale de la habitación con esa elegancia que posee, con la mente aún en blanca me pongo la bata del hospital, trenzo mi cabello y me acurruco en la cama.

*FIN POV ELI*

Cuando cruzó la puerta, pudo ver a su hija Alice sentada en un sofá con una revista en sus manos y a su hijo Edward tocando una suave melodía en el piano. Ambos dejaron lo que hacían y se giraron a verlo, era obvio que lo estaban esperando.

-hola Carilise -saludo la pelinegra

-hola -respondió -donde están los demás?

-salieron a cazar -respondió el castaño -nosotros decidimos quedarnos porque nos gustaría hablar contigo

-por supuesto, que ocurre?

-Carilise hace un par de semanas vi a una chica pelirroja de ojos grises- dijo Alice- Edward y yo sabemos que ella es tú Tua Cantante

Las palabras directas de Alice lo sorprendieron, por su mente pasaron varios recuerdos de ella.

Sus mejillas teñidas de carmín, el brillo de sus ojos, el ligero tono de su risa y sobre todo esa exquisita fragancia natural que ella poseía y que lo volvía loco.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir la mirada curiosa de Edward, y comprendió que el chico vio todo lo que pensaba.

-todos están preocupados, pero los únicos que sabemos el porqué de tú actitud somos nosotros, y por eso al saber que está chica es muy importante para ti, queremos pedirte que hables con Esme- dijo Edward

-ella está muy preocupada, y sinceramente no nos parece justo que ella sea ajena a esto, eres nuestro padre y te respetamos por ello, así que sea cual sea la decisión que tomes te apoyaremos- dijo Alice

-agradezco su sinceridad y siento el preocupar a todos, hablaré con ella -respondió el rubio

Ambos chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta principal, pero antes de cruzar la puerta Alice se giró a verlo nuevamente.

-por cierto Carilise, Eli es muy linda- dijo con una enorme sonrisa y salió de la casa siguiendo a su hermano

-lo sé -susurro él y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

Las ojeras en su rostro mostraban lo poco que durmió durante la noche.

Toda la noche él estuvo en su mente, provocando que no pudiera dormir.

Era cerca de medio día, el debería de llegar en cualquier momento, ansiosa fijo la mirada en la puerta esperando en que el la cruzara.

Sabía que estaba mal, él era mayor que ella y por el anillo que el otro día vio en su mano izquierda supo que estaba casado, seguramente con una maravillosa mujer y que tal vez fuera un millón de veces más hermosa que ella, pero no le importó.

Se sentía como una chica de 15 años enamorada de un famoso cantante, decidió ignorar su conciencia y dedicarse a disfrutar de las clásicas mariposas en su estómago y de los traicioneros nervios por verlo.

La puerta se abrió y cuando el entró, la habitación se ilumino, sonrió como una tonta enamorada, y supo que estaba profundamente enamorada de Carilise Cullen, el médico que la había estado tratando las últimas semanas.

Ahora su pregunta era, que pasará?

Pero la sonrisa que el le regaló provocó que su corazón latiera con fuerza y sus mejillas se colorearan de un suave carmín.

El mundo se detuvo para ella y se olvidó de todos y todo, excepto del guapo rubio que tenía enfrente.

-buenas tardes Eli -saludo el igual de cortes que siempre

-hola respondió nerviosa pero sonriente - supongo que podré preocuparme de todo después -pensó la pelirroja

**Bien con esto termina lo de hoy espero sugerencias, criticas, duda que me ayudaran a mejorar el fis, en fin hasta la próxima un beso bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo volvi, si se que estan muuuy enojad s por no haber actualizado y lo siento pero la inspiracion no me llegaba jeje, una cosa mas que olvide mencionarles, este es un minific asi que aun no se si el proximo capitulo es el final o no y si no pues el proximo sera el penultimo bien disfruten el capitulo**

**Tai: Gracias por comentar y me alegro que la historia te guste.**

**CAPITULO 4: SE FELIZ**

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron cerca de un río, ella se sentó en una roca y el a su lado. Era el momento, debía aclarar todo era ahora o nunca.

-Esme hay algo de lo que debemos hablar- dijo serio

-ocurre algo malo?- pregunto ella aunque la ligera punzada en su muerto corazón le indicó lo que le diría

-es sobre nosotros

-Carilise se lo que dirás- dijo de pronto interrumpiéndolo- lo se desde hace algún tiempo

-Esme yo...

-se que nunca ha sido tú intención el herirme, pero a pesar de lo que sucedió no te culpo es algo inevitable, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz y sí era joven es tú felicidad yo me apartare sutilmente

-gracias en verdad gracias, soy afortunado por haber podido pasar parte de mi eternidad a tú lado

-me alegra oír eso -respondió con una pizca de tristeza en su voz- no sigas aquí ve con ella

Carilise le sonrió y en un gesto de ternura sujeto su rostro y suavemente beso su frente.

-gracias -susurro por última vez y en un segundo el ya no estaba

La vampiresa observó el lugar por donde Carilise se había ido, la sonrisa que se había obligado a mantener en su rostro se borró en un instante, dejando sólo una mueca que mostraba un inmenso dolor, llevó sus manos a su pecho y los sollozos no tardaron en hacerse notar.

En el fondo agradeció que el ya estuviera lejos pues no quería que la escuchara. Ver su partida y el saber el motivo de ello la mataba, la destrozaba y una parte de ella le gritaba que fuera tras el, pero no, ella no era egoísta sí su felicidad estaba con alguien más ella no se interpondría al contrario lo apoyaría.

Con esa idea en mente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la casa pues debía informar a su familia acerca de todo.

* * *

Carilise llegó en poco tiempo al hospital, entró apresurado hasta su consultorio donde se puso su bata blanca y por primera vez desde que recordaba se miró en el espejo preguntándose sí se veía bien, se sintió un adolecente enamoradizo pues los nervios y la emoción que sentía le gusto.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación cerro los ojos e inspiró ese delicioso aroma, escucho el latir de un corazón y las hojas de un libro ser pasadas lentamente, abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, al entrar vio a la pelirroja sentada en la cama con un libro en sus manos, se acercó a ella y se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama.

La observó fascinado, su largo cabello rojo caía como cascada sobre su hombro derecho al llevarlo en una coleta de lado, sus ojos grises brillantes que le recordaban a la luna, las muecas que hacia su rostro con cada página que leía.

-que tierno -susurro ella de pronto y sin evitarlo suspiro, escucho una risa suave y volteó a su izquierda

-AHH! -grito -casi me da un infarto -le reclamó al vampiro con una mano en su pecho

-perdóname, no era mi intención asustarte- respondió con una bella sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar

-n... no importa ya pasó

-porque dijiste tierno?- pregunto el curioso

-ah es que estoy leyendo un libro -respondió mientras le mostraba el libro azul -se llama "Demonios Personales"

-te gusta ese tipo de historias?

-sí y no, la historia es buena pero lo que más me llama la atención es el amor de ambos protagonistas, el es un demonio y ella humana y aunque sabe que no debe amarla el no puede evitarlo pero lo más bello es que a pesar de todo lo que ocurre su amor crece más y más- explicó la pelirroja con un brillo en sus ojos grises

-te refieres al amor imposible

-exacto, un amor capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo y perdurar a través del tiempo- soltó una risita al comprender lo que había dicho- perdón creo que soné muy cursi

-no existen las personas cursis, sólo aquellas que saben valorar la importancia del amor y el saber demostrarlo sin temor a ser juzgados por los demás

-oh eso fue muy profundo y lindo

-gracias, Eli cuando te de el alta volverás a Seattle?

-pues sí porque ahí está mi casa porque?- pregunto confundida

-curiosidad, pero sabes Forks también es un lugar muy bello aunque es más tranquilo, y sí te gusta la lluvia el paisaje te encantara

-me estas sugiriendo que me quedé a vivir aquí?

-así es, y sí lo hicieras sería un placer para mi ayudarte a instalarte

-no lo había pensado gracias por la idea Carilise -dijo con una gran sonrisa

* * *

-es una broma verdad?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido una vampiresa de cabello rubio

-no Rose, además es decisión mía

-COMO PUEDES RENDIRTE Y ACEPTAR ALGO ASÍ!-grito furiosa

-amor cálmate -dijo su marido un vampiro de cabello rizado

-pero estas segura de estar de acuerdo con esto Esme?-pregunto dudosa otra vampiresa de largo cabello color café

-sí Bella, además aunque estuviera en contra no lograría nada pues era joven es su felicidad ahora

-pero...

-estaré en Denali por un tiempo, hace mucho que no veo a Tania y a los demás llamare a menudo- dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón negro y tomaba las maletas que había preparado

-ella jamás te sustituirá y nosotros siempre estaremos para ti- dijo un vampiro de cabello color miel

-gracias Jasper

El sonido de una puerta ser azotada la interrumpió, todos voltearon y observaron que Rosalie había salido corriendo de ahí.

-yo iré con ella-dijo Emmett y salió tras ella

-parece que no lo tomo muy bien - dijo un chico alto y moreno

-obviamente no Jake -respondió su novia mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

-quisiera pedirles un favor -dijo Esme y todos voltearon a verla -no la rechacen, tómense el tiempo de conocerla y sí al final Carilise decide transformarla y compartir su eternidad con ella sería bueno sí el tiene el apoyo de todos ustedes

Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Jacob y Nessie la observaron ligeramente sorprendidos, pero comprendieron lo difícil que era para Esme el decir esas palabras, así que sólo le sonrieron y asintieron.

Esme les sonrió y sin decir nada más se dirigió al garaje y tomo el mercedes negro de Carilise, pues sabía que a el no le importaría...

**Espero que les haya gustado y lamento mucho si es corto como ven los cullen aun dudan en aceptar a Eli, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo un beso chau! y no olviden comentar**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo como les prometi este capitulo es el final bien disfrútenlo**

**Valen Cullen de Black: muchas gracias por tu comentario y tienes razón fue muy triste lo de Esme pero asi es el amor, gracias por leer y por tus palabras espero te guste este final**

**EPILOGO: UNA CITA Y EL INICIO DE TODO**

Observó la pequeña casa frente a ella, era de un sólo piso color azul claro con negro.

-que te parece?- pregunto el

-perfecta -respondió con una gran sonrisa

-sabía que te gustaría, ven vamos adentro- dijo el y la guió dentro

La casa tenía 2 habitaciones, cocina, salacomedor y un baño, suficiente para ella que vivía sola, se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba completamente amueblado y que en el armario había bastante ropa.

-me tomé la libertad de amueblarla la casa- respondió el a su muda pregunta- y una de mis hijas se encargo de comprarte la ropa necesaria

-Carilise no tenías que...

-quise hacerlo- dijo el interrumpiendola con una sonrisa

-gracias, un segundo espera, hija?- pregunto incrédula

-tengo 3 hijas y 3 hijos -

-QUÉ?!- grito en shock-pero pero...

-no son de sangre, son adoptados, además se puede decir que tienen tú edad- aclaró el

-ah ok -dijo aliviada

Carilise la observó con una gran sonrisa, habían pasado 4 semanas desde que fue a recogerla a Seattle para internarla de nuevo en el hospital.

Todos los días la iba a ver y pasaba con ella mucho tiempo platicando de cualquier cosa, después ella fue dada de alta y tal como el le prometió le ayudó a encontrar una casa.

-Eli -la llamó atrayendo su atención -te gustaría salir conmigo?

-estas hablando en serio?

-claro, y te gustaría?

-por supuesto que sí

-pasare por ti mañana a las 7

-de acuerdo

* * *

Escucho como alguien tocaba fervientemente la puerta, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a abrir. Frente a ella habían 2 chicas, se quedó de piedra al ver lo hermosas que eran.

Una de ellas era más pequeña que ella, su cabello era negro intenso, ella le sonreía, la segunda era un poco más alta, su cabello era largo de color castaño, ella le dedico una mirada de disculpa. Pero había algo más la piel de ambas era palida casi blanca, sus facciones eran finas como sí de muñecas de porcelana se tratara, además ambas tenían sus de un bello color dorado.

-hola -saludo la pelinegra con gran emoción

-perdona la intromisión -dijo la castaña -yo soy Bella y ella es mi hermana Alice

-ah hola soy Elizabeth pueden decirme Eli, ehh puedo saber que hacen aquí?

-vinimos a visitarte, porque supimos que saldrías con nuestro padre -respondió Alice

-y su padre es...

-Carilise -respondió Bella

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, mientras su mente intentaba procesar la información recién recibida, agito su cabeza hacia ambos lados y luego clavo sus ojos grises en las 2 chicas que la observaban curiosas.

-debí saberlo, después de todo sus ojos son iguales- pensó- y entonces?

-sabemos que tienen una cita y quisimos venir para ayudarte a prepararte y arreglarte -respondió Alice

-gracias... creo

-entonces podemos pasar?- pregunto tímida Bella

-ah sí claro adelante

Las 2 vampirezas entraron y se dirigieron a la habitación de la pelirroja, Bella se sentó en la cama mientras Alice abría el armario y revisaba la que había dentro, Eli la observó sorprendida.

-perdón ella es así de animada e impulsiva -dijo Bella al notar su sorpresa

-no importa, imagino que ella fue la que compró la ropa

-sí ella fue, Alice siempre busca una excusa para ir a un centro comercial y me temo que tú se la diste está vez

-sabes estoy sorprendida -dijo la pelirroja mientras veía a Alice sacar varias prendas- la forma tan alegre y relajada con la que me tratan, cuando las conocí hace menos de una hora

-eso es porque Carilise no deja de hablar de ti y nos caes bien -respondió Alice mientras consideraba seriamente sí debían ir de compras pues ninguna prenda la convencía

-oh ya veo -dijo Eli sonrojada

-en realidad piensa en ti y Edward al leer su mente lo sabe y el no los comenta -pensó Bella -ni lo pienses Alice- dijo al ver la mirada de frustración de la pelinegra

-pero porque? -reclamó con un puchero

-sí vamos de compras no quedará tiempo para que queda arreglarse

-está bien -dijo resignada y de pronto sus ojos brillaron-es perfecto, toma usaras esto-dijo mientras le entregaba a Eli un gancho del que colgaba una prenda

-um de acuerdo-respondió no muy convencida

-ahora hay que empezar a arreglarte

La ojigris observó el reloj 1:30 pm.

Observó a Alice y la vio brincando emocionada.

Observó a Bella y la vio fulminando con la mirada a su hermana.

-ehh yo puedo hacerlo sola -dijo incómoda

-tonterías, ven- respondió la duendecillo mientras la jalaba de la mano

-que? no espera... apenas es la una

**6 HORAS DESPUÉS**

-maravillosa, es mi mejor obra- dijo una Alice con adoración mientras admiraba a la chica frente a ella

-te vez muy linda -dijo Bella

-linda?-pregunto la pelinegra exceptica- Bella está BELLÍSIMA!- exclamo y la castaña río divertida

-son casi las 7, nosotras nos vamos -dijo Bella y seguida de Alice se dirigió a la entrada

-suerte- dijo Alice al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo

-gracias -respondió Eli y con una sonrisa ambas vampirezas se fueron

Se sentó en su sillón a esperar, respiro profundamente para calmar sus nervios, de repente el timbre sonó. Se levanto y abrió la puerta. Frente a ella estaba un apuesto rubio el cual le sonreía.

Sus ojos se deslizaron lentamente sobre su camiseta negra la cual estaba ligeramente abierta y mostraba el inicio de lo que parecía un perfecto torso, y sus vaqueros, su cabello rubio estaba alborotado y sus ojos tan dorados como siempre.

-hola, estas lista?-pregunto el de pronto

-sí

La observó fijamente, llevaba un vestido de straples pegado color sólo oscuro, el cual le llegaba un poco más arriba de los muslos y junto con las zapatillas negras de gamusa acentuaban sus largas y torneadas piernas. Su cabello lo llevaba en ligeros bucles que caían a través de su espalda, sus ojos grises estaban delineados de negro que junto con sus largas y espesas pestañas la hacían posedora de una enigmatica mirada.

Ella tomo el brazo que el le ofreció, al llegar al auto abrió la puerta para ella. Condujo hasta un elegante restaurante en Port Ángeles, en el instante que cruzaron la entrada todas las miradas se posaron en ellos. Las mujeres veían embobadas a Carilise y los hombres veían con lujuría a Eli, el mesero los colocó en una mesa en la parte privada.

-te vez divina -dijo el y ella se sonrojo

-gracias tú también te vez muy apuesto

* * *

Sus ojos permanecían completamente abiertos y su mente luchaba por unir palabras en una frase coherente.

-que... ?

-soy un vampiro Eli- repitió el con calma

Lo observó fijamente tratando de asimilar todo, cuando se lo dijo hace 15 minutos ella había soltado una carcajada, pero ante la insistencia de el y al ver una seriedad profunda en su rostro supo que decía la verdad.

-vampiro -susurro ella

El permanecía a una distancia prudente de la peliroja y aunque lo temía, esperaba su verdadera reacción.

Una parte de el creía que ella echaría a correr en cualquier instante mientras le pedía a gritos que se alejara de ella, no lo soportaria, pero al menos sabría que lo intentó y le dio la opción de decidir sí permaneceria o no a su lado.

-esto no es verdad -dijo ella de pronto con el ceño fruncido

-lo es

-y porque me lo dices hasta ahora?

-perdona

-perdona?-repitió ella y lo fulmino con la mirada- yo te quiero- dijo a modo de acusación

-entendere sí no quieres volver a verme y...

-bueno y planeas beber mi sangre?- pregunto interrumpiendolo

Su pregunta lo descoloco y rápidamente clavo sus ojos en los de ella.

-jamás te haría daño eres la más importante en mi vida

-de acuerdo, y ahora que se que eres, estoy en peligro por enamorarme de ti?

-aún cuando lo sabes, tú me aceptas?-pregunto esperanzado

-creo que es bastante obvio Carilise -dijo con una sonrisa picara -siempre supe que había algo diferente en ti, pero ja un vampiro, eso es nuevo mi último novio era un artista incomprendido, y bueno ahora que sigue?

-el para siempre, claro sólo sí tú me aceptas

Ante la mirada de shock de la chica saco una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo y la abrió, mostrando un hermoso (y aparentemente costoso) anillo de oro blanco con un diamante rosa en el centro.

-oye pudiste encontrar una mejor forma de pedirme matrimonio -reclamó y el sólo río divertido

-entonces es un sí?

-por supuesto que sí

* * *

-KYAH! ME VEO TAN LINDA!- grito emocionada mientras (con su perturbadoramente genial mirada carmesi, según ella) se veía al espejo y analizaba cada parte de ella ante la mirada divertida de los presentes en especial de un vampiro de cabello risado

-sí te vez muy bien -dijo el con una sonrisa

Todos observaban a la nueva pareja. Eli recién acababa de despertar de su transformación, a la cual quiso someterse a la semana de haberse casado con Carilise.

Todos estaban felices por ver la felicidad que esa chica había llevado no sólo a la vida de Carilise sino a la de todos.

Al principio hubo un choque de opiniones y bueno ahora todo estaba aclarado.

-entonces aquí inicio no?- pregunto ella de pronto mientras lo veía a los ojos

-a que te refieres?

-al siempre juntos

-así es- respondió con una sonrisa de amor puro- apenas inicia, Te Amo

-no más que yo- contraatacó con una sonrisa juguetona

-puagh! consigan una habitación- dijo Emmett con falso terror

-oh cállate- dijo la peliroja y todos comenzaron a reír

-sí Eli, apenas es el inicio de nuestra eternidad juntos- pensó el rubio mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho y agradecia el poder estar a su lado

_**FIN**_

**Espero que les haya gustado quiero agradecerles por comentar esta historia y por haberse tomado su tiempo de leerla gracias a todos espero sigan leyendo mis demas historias **

**Hasta la proxima un beso bye bye**


End file.
